miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorizilla
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Mélanie Duval Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Benoît Boucher |director = Thomas Astruc Benoît Boucher}}" " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in Canada on March 14, 2018. Synopsis Adrien's bodyguard gets akumatized into Gorizilla; endowed with extraordinary strength and an acute sense of smell, Gorizilla tracks Adrien all through Paris.https://www.moviefone.com/tv/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/360532/season-2/ Plot The episode starts with Gabriel in his office and Adrien asks him for a few minutes of his time. He tells Adrien he'll have Natalie let him know when he has time and reminds Adrien to practice piano but not before seeing his ring. Then, puts separate pictures of Adrien and Cat Noir side by side on his computer and matches the ring suspecting his son might be Cat Noir. He runs to Adrien's room to discover he is not there and orders the bodyguard to find him. Adrien is walking on the streets when he encountered a fan dressed similar to him named Wayhem but in the midst of his excitement he posted a picture of himself and Adrien on the internet. Soon the bodyguard sees the picture and tracks him down as Adrien was being chased by a mob of fans. Meanwhile, Marinette is watching an advertisement about Adrien. Gets a call from Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka to remind her they were all going swimming. In the midst of her haste Marinette runs out of the house until Tikki reminds her that she was still wearing her pajamas. But before Marinette could get back to her house, she bumps into Adrien and he asks her if he could hide at her house when she asks why she gets an answer as fans were still chasing him. Needing a place to hide Marinette leads Adrien into a fountain where he feels a little bit embarrassed about the new ad as just Marinette felt equally embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas. With the coast clear she prepares to leave Adrien pulls her back down upon seeing his bodyguard. He explains that he snuck out of his house and soon a gentleman posts a picture of them in the fountain, as their friends, Gabriel, and the bodyguard looked on. Moving to another location Marinette and Adrien hurried to the underground subway. Where he apologizes to Marinette for dragging her into this but she says it's okay and asks him if his father will be alright with it and he pulls out the lucky charm Marinette gave him. Suddenly, the fans were on one side and bodyguard was on the other side seeing their only way out Adrien grabs Marinette and they jump into the subway. However he drops his bracelet which is caught by Adrien's bodyguard. When the bodyguard returns to the upperground, his car was being totaled and he had both a police officer and Gabriel yelling at him. All of this anger and frustration was enough for Hawk Moth to akumatized the bodyguard. Adrien and Marinette arrived at the movie theater wearing disguises. Adrien was wearing a helmet while Marinette was wearing a towel and sunglasses. The movie they were watching was a movie Adrien's mom starred in. Marinette also learned that Adrien wasn't to go to the movies without Natalie or the bodyguard. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla Minor characters * Nathalie Sancoeur * Wayhem * Fire captain * Alya Césaire * Mylène Haprèle * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Nooroo * Roger Raincomprix * Emilie Agreste * Civilians Trivia * This episode was scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in Germany on January 30, 2018, but on January 20, the episode was rescheduled to another date for unknown reasons. * Gorizilla's name is a reference to the reptilian monster Godzilla. ** His design is a reference to the giant gorilla King Kong. * Hawk Moth's transformation sequence debuts, not like his transforming moments in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Collector". * Adrien's white outfit was first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Adrien - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * Gabriel suspects that Cat Noir is Adrien but when he sees Cat Noir and his "son" in disguise next to each other he is convinced that Adrien isn't Cat Noir. * It reveals that Mrs. Agreste first name is Emilie and that she was the leading actress in the movie Solitude. ** The movie's producer was an undefined A. Bourgeois. * Gabriel watches a video of Cat Noir on the Ladyblog, and the video is a clip from "The Pharaoh" when Cat Noir, about to detransform, runs away from Alya. * A flashback scene from "Gamer" is shown, the scene when Marinette shows her lucky charm bracelet to Adrien. *Adrien's email adress is Adrien@Agreste.Mode. *When Wayhem said "you shall not pass" it is reference from Lord of the ring. es:Gorizilla ru:Горизилла Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes